


Zio e nipoti

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sfortunato [2]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble, Family Fluff, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Paperino si occupa sempre dei suoi nipotini."Questa storia partecipa alla Fast Challenge: Abbracci indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 60. Mangiare un gelato avvinghiati.
Series: Sfortunato [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887736
Kudos: 2





	Zio e nipoti

Zio e nipoti

Qui saltò al collo di Paperino e lo strinse con forza, il cappellino gli ricadeva davanti al viso. Teneva in mano un cono alla panna e menta.

“Grazie per la paghetta, zio…”.

Quo si era stretto alla sua gamba con gli occhi liquidi e un sorrisetto sul viso.

Il suo cono era cioccolato e fragola.

“Questi gelati sono buonissimi” sussurrò.

Qua concluse dicendo: “… E tu sei lo zio migliore di sempre”.

Dimenava la codina e stringeva un cono limone e stracciatella. Era stretto al braccio di Paperino.

Paperino sospirò.

“Mi spiegate come fate a mangiare i vostri gelati se siete avvinghiati a me?” borbottò.

I nipoti risero.

[108].


End file.
